1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tire inflation apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bicycle tire recharge apparatus wherein the same is directed to the recharging of bicycle tires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycle tire recharge structure typified as manual pump structure is indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,712,592; 4,569,275; and 4,842,290.
The advent of racing style tires having pressures to one hundred to one hundred twenty pounds per square inch requires great effort frequently exceeding the sealing capacity of conventional bicycle pumps to deliver such pressures. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by eliminating manual pneumatic pump structure and in lieu thereof employing a pressurized gas canister structure arranged for selective inflation of a pneumatic tire and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.